


Я понимаю

by ktj, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [7]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он достоин большего, чем поддельное сердце и фальшивая любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я понимаю

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246575) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



Он пробирался сквозь чащу, никем не замеченный, — наблюдая за тем, что происходит, разглядывая выживших. В одном из них — высоком — было нечто, заставляющее верить, что тот выберется несмотря ни на что. Заставляющее хотеть, чтобы он спасся. Том подбирался все ближе и ближе, готовый вмешаться, если ему потребуется помощь. Только ему. На остальных Тому было плевать.  
  
Том Ханнигер дождался конца, а потом последовал за тем, высоким. Оказалось, он жил в маленьком городке: ничего особенного, но место удобное — при необходимости несложно затеряться. И в жизнь его оказалось проникнуть легко — всего лишь прикинуться студентом и попасться на глаза в кампусе. Клэй — это имя еще в лесу его сестра и друзья выкрикивали слишком часто и громко — иногда ему улыбался, а порой казался мрачным и угнетенным, словно весь мир свалился ему на плечи.  
  
Том знал, что происходит. Понимал лучше прочих, что маска может сделать с человеком, и ему хотелось снять хоть часть этой тяжести с плеч Клэя, разделить на двоих. В один из таких хреновых дней он подсел к нему на газоне во время перемены.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Клэй посмотрел раздраженно, но Тома это нисколько не смутило.  
  
— Плохой день?  
  
— Тупые преподы, — бросил Клэй.  
  
Том кивнул. Этой же ночью он проследил за профессором Клэя до дома. И дело было вовсе не в Дне святого Валентина, Клэй заслуживал большего, чем поддельное сердце и фальшивая любовь — постели из роз и обожания, поклонения его силе и красоте.  
  
На следующее утро весь кампус гудел новостью о жестоком убийстве профессора. Том позвал Клэя, обещая показать кое-что, и тот пошел за ним — доверчиво, хоть и немного неуверенно.  
  
Когда Том открыл коробку, Клэй потрясенно ахнул. И вытащил алую розу в каплях крови.  
  
— Ты?  
  
— Он издевался над тобой, я не мог этого так оставить. Знаешь, давно хотел поделиться с тобой, рассказать, но все ждал подходящего момента... — Том достал из коробки шахтерскую маску и мягко улыбнулся. Та казалась такой уютной и родной. — Это моя. — Он вынул другую: решающий миг. Что, если он ошибся в Клэе? Неужели облажался на этот раз? — Думаю, эта — твоя.  
  
Клэй выронил розу, и та приземлилась на пол, забрызгав его кровью — в любой другой момент загипнотизировавшей бы Тома. Но сейчас он лишь с надеждой смотрел, как Клэй берет из его рук хоккейную маску.  
  
— Откуда ты?..  
  
— Видел.  
  
Клэй не стал расспрашивать об убийстве, или почему он не вмешался тогда, и откуда достал маску. Он сказал только одно:  
  
— Ты... ты понимаешь.  
  
Подняв розу, Том вложил ее в руку Клэя, не в силах сдержать теплую, ласковую и безумную улыбку. Клэй широко распахнул глаза, когда шипы впились в кожу, но не проронил ни звука. Том разжал пальцы Клэя, позволив розе вновь выскользнуть на пол, и поднес его ладонь ко рту. Облизал крошечные порезы, дочиста стер языком кровавый след от розы и зализал проколы от колючек. Клэй не шевелился, и Том почти испытал приступ разочарования, но поднял голову и увидел кровь на губах Клэя. Тот прокусил губу до крови и, собрав красные капли на кончике языка, подался вперед, словно совершая подношение.  
  
Том высасывал кровь с его языка, впивался в губы, рвал их зубами и позволил в ответ прокусить собственный язык — пока они оба не утолили мучавшую их жажду. Он отстранился с неистово колотившимся сердцем и диким взглядом, улыбнулся Клэю и, притянув ближе за загривок, засмеялся, прижимаясь окровавленным ртом.  
  
— Да. Понимаю.


End file.
